PS442
/ |title_ja=VS ナゾノクサ |title_ro=VS Nazonokusa |image=PS442.png |chapter=HeartGold & SoulSilver |volume=41 |number=442 |location= Pokéathlon Dome |prev_round=The Final Dimensional Duel XI |next_round=Attaway, Aipom! }} / or / (Japanese: VS ナゾノクサ VS or 挑戦 ポケスロン！ Challenge, !) is the 442nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga and the first round in the . Plot The round opens with and his Pokémon standing before . Gold questions Arceus about how they got into this situation. Gold commands a from Exbo, who fires a powerful flame attack at the Alpha Pokémon. Gold introduces himself to Arceus and questions why he has to fight it when he was trying to save it. Arceus lets out a powerful roar, which causes Gold's team to recoil in pain. As Gold urges his Pokémon to last until arrives, Arceus begins glowing brightly. The scene shifts to a couple of a weeks ago. Gold, along with Whitney ride on top of Exbo and Mil Mil to another location. A hungry Gold complains and asks if they have arrived at their destination yet. To appease his hunger, Gold pulls out a Rage Candy Bar and throws one into Whitney's mouth, which causes her to start choking. To dissolve the , Gold has Polibo shoot a water attack at Whitney, soaking her and Mil Mil in the process. Angered, Whitney begins attacking Gold for almost causing her to choke. Eventually, they enter the Pokéathlon Dome. Inside the arena, DJ Mary and Hirō emcee the events. Upon entering, Gold gets on his skateboard and attempts to skip through the line. Annoyed at Gold's antics, Whitney has cover Gold's face in paint and drags him away while apologizing to everyone else. While Whitney continues to drag him away, Gold begins looking around for someone he was supposed to meet. Gold complains that Whitney got his new clothes dirty, but Whitney reveals that he will need to change anyway and forces him into a jersey, much to Gold's displeasure. With Aibo, Polibo, and Exbo, Gold sets out to enter his first competition. Gold picks the Skill Course, which ends with the round Snow Throw. Gold's team throws snowballs at their opponents, but Gold commands Aibo to create a gigantic one. Aibo throws it, giving Gold enough points to win the Skill Course. Maximo hands Gold the Skill Medal for being the winner. After meeting up with Whitney again, Gold decides to pick the Jump Course next. Outside the dome, a large Pokémon swims through the lake with fury in its eyes. Mary begins explaining how the Pokéathlon works over the speakers. She explains that there are five arenas where the Pokéathletes compete in each dome. Next, she explains that in the Sand Dome, the Disc Catch event is currently being held. Mary and Hirō decide to get a closer look and head inside to check on the competitors. Suddenly, Gold rushes past Mary, accidentally causing her to spin around in the process. Once he realizes who he just passed, Gold quickly moves back and re-introduces himself to Mary. Mary and Hirō recognize Gold as a troublemaker, which causes Gold to be offended. Mary notices Gold's jersey, which clues her into figuring out that he's competing. When Gold is asked why he was running, Gold reveals that he was making Aprijuice with the Apriblender. Mary questions Gold's actions, as his Pokémon should be given orders while they are in a competition. Gold reveals that he doesn't need to give his Pokémon orders. In the Disc Catch competition, Sudobo and Sunbo easily catch a disc that was thrown to them. Gold points out that most Pokémon would crowd together to catch a single disc, but since his Togebo is small, he can easily move through crowds. Togebo pushes his opponents away and easily catches the disc, which signifies the end of the match. The next round is Lamp Jump, where Gold's team needs to push the lights while preventing their opponents from doing so. While Sudobo and Sunbo easily touch some lights, Togebo rudely pushes his opponents out of the way. Mary notes that Togebo's rude nature is just like Gold, which she thinks makes them just like twins. Lamp Jump ends, which gives Gold enough to points to earn the Jump Medal. Later, Hirō asks Mary where Gold headed off to. Mary states that Gold had entered the Stamina Course and is entered in the Ring Drop competition with Exbo, Aibo, and Polibo. After Gold wins the Stamina Course, Mary notes that Gold doesn't pay attention to his team during competitions while she watches Gold and his team laugh at Togebo's failed attempt to drink Aprijuice. Next, Gold decides to enter in the Speed Course. This worries Hirō, who realizes that if Gold plans to enter in the Speed Course, he will have to face Jet, a competitor that he may not be able to defeat. In the Track Dome, Gold is surprised to see so many people entering to watch the match. Gold notices Jet next to him, who is blowing kisses to his many fans. In the Hurdle Dash and Pennant Capture competitions, Mary and Hirō's hunches are proven correct as Jet's team easily defeats Sudobo and Sunbo. In the final match, Relay Run, Gold is behind Jet, which means he needs to win this match in order to win. The match starts, to which all the competitors and their Pokémon begin running. Mary hosts the event and points out that some competitors will switch their Pokémon immediately while others may wait until their first Pokémon gets tired before changing. When she questions where Gold is, they notice that Gold is simply sliding on the ground slowly while riding on his skateboard in the wrong direction. An exhausted and in last place Sudobo struggles to move on, so he is switched for Sunbo. Mary points out that there isn't much time left on the clock, so Gold switches Sunbo out for Togebo. Togebo's fast speed allows it to easily catch up to Jet's , but he is kicked away into the gravel by Dodrio's foot. The dirt gets into Togebo's eyes, preventing him from being able to see and run properly. Gold commands Togebo to keep going and gives him directions on where to move. This causes Mary and Hirō to realize that Gold wasn't playing on his skateboard, but was actually memorizing the field they were competing on. Togebo continues running and eventually manages to make it past Jet's Dodrio, which gives Gold the win. Jet commends Gold for his performance, which Gold thanks him for. Mary goes up to congratulate Gold for his win in the Speed Course. Mary points out her surprise to see how Gold and Togebo understand each other perfectly. While he cleans Togebo's eyes out with a napkin, Gold reveals that he has been with Togebo since he was an . Major events * At an unknown location, faces . * Gold is revealed to own an upgraded Pokédex. * Gold flashes back to a few weeks prior to the current situation. * Gold, along with Whitney, travels to and enters in the Pokéathlon. * Gold faces Jet, another competitor, and wins. Debuts * Maximo * Jet Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Whitney * DJ Mary * Hirō * Maximo * Jet Pokémon * (Aibo/ ; 's) * (Aibo/ ; 's; flashforward) * (Polibo/ ; 's) * (Exbo/ ; 's) * (Sunbo/ ; 's) * (Sudobo/ ; 's) * (Togebo/ ; 's) * (Mil Mil; ) * (Smea Smea; Whitney's) * ( ; silhouette) * (Jet's) * (Jet's) * (Jet's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * (Pokéathlete's) * ( ; flashforward) Trivia Errors * In the VIZ Media version, is incorrectly identified by its Japanese name, Eipam, on one page. In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Nazonokusa - Thách đấu Hội thao Pokémon! }} de:Kapitel 442 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS442 it:PS442 zh:PS442